Guardians of Ga'Hoole/Roleplay
Roleplay here as an owl from the Great tree of Ga'Hoole. Archive(s) Archive 1 Roleplay Clove flew beneath Rue, her wings creating an updraft to help her in her flight. Clove's gizzard churned with worry as they flew over Hoolemere, and the tree rose from the mist. There, she saw Fayan. "Fayan!" she yelled. "The tree needs to prepare! The Pure Ones are planning an attack!"☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 11:56, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Ank followed Clove, astonished at the sight of the tree rising ahead. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 14:29, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Clove swivelled her head round, and for the first time since Rue was injured, she smiled. "Welcome to the Great tree of Ga'Hoole, Ank." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 16:56, August 7, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks." Ank said, smiling wide. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 22:29, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Rue coughed a bit and landed onto a branch. She coughed again, this time, blood came out. She stared down at the blood in horror but ignored it and flew to another branch. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 01:02, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Not seeing the blood, Clove landed beside Rue. "Come on, you're coming to the healer, no excuses." Clove knew that something still wasn't right. Not waiting for a protest, she marched Rue to the healer.---In the hospital wing, Bessie held up a plant to the chaw. "And what's this one?" she asked a Boreal called Tally. "Borage?" Tally asked. "Yes! And this one?" she held up another at the rest of the chaw, a bit of thyme. She was the ryb of healing. She was a young healer, because the old one had passed. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 07:52, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Rugger flew back to his hollow. -- Ank followed Clove, and went with her and Rue to the healer. -- Lyndel noticed the new owls fly in from his forge. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 15:05, August 8, 2013 (UTC) "Bessie!" Clove called. "I need you to look at Rue. Her back was sliced open by some Pure Ones, and although a green snake from Ambala healed her... something's still not right, I feel it in my gizzard."--- Bessie examined Rue's back, and she found nothing. But when she looked at Rue' s face, she saw blood at the corners of her beak. Her eyes widened. Grabbing a plant, she handed it to Rue."Eat some of that." Her gizzard twitched with unease.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 18:19, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Rue tipped her head down and ate the herb, a mug expression on her face, indicated that she wanted to spit it out. "That was nasty!" She exclaimed and wiped the blood from the corners of her beak. "Bessie, may I talk with you alone?" Benji asked politely, staring at Rue with worry. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 19:02, August 9, 2013 (UTC) "Of course. Clove, make sure Rue goes into one of the nests." Turning to her chaw, she said "Chaw dismissed." She took Benji into her hollow. "What is it?" ---Clove took Rue into one of the nests, a tinge of worry burning within her.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 19:20, August 9, 2013 (UTC) "Rue isn't healed, what so ever- She, we'll I've seen this before, because of my mother, but she is in severe pain on the inside. Her body is trying to fight the wound and bad blood that seeped inside of her but without the helo of another subtance, she can die in less than an hour or so." Benji lowered his head and mumbled "Thats how my sister died, she was attacked by another owl, the owl seemed almost cag mag, but anyways, we healed her but before we could, it seemed that her wounds had just- disappeared. I didn't know what was wrong with her, or why she was coughing up black blood all the time but I had come to figure out why the night she died." ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 19:25, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Bessie wilfed. "Is there a cure?"☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 19:28, August 9, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not exactly sure. I haven;t read into anything about that, all I know is that it is very dangerous." Benji sighed and puffed up his feathers. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 19:32, August 9, 2013 (UTC) "I know of something that'll help, but the plant is extremely rare and it'll only slow it down. If that can't save her... she's in Glaux's talons." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 19:35, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Benji's eyes brightened. "I remeber! My mother had a book on this sickness! She has the cure stored somewhere in her hollow, but she would never reveal it! I can go to her hollow and find it before sundown!" ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 19:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Rugger took Ank to Fayan "This owl wishes to stay at the tree." said Rugger Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 20:27, August 9, 2013 (UTC) "She did?" Bessie' s eyes flickered with hope. "Then please go! And hurry!"---Clove knew that Rue was getting worse, despite the herb.--- Bessie then bustled in, the last of the plant in her beak. "This'll slow it down. Benji knows of a cure, he's going to get it. Try not to move much, Rue."☯. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 20:30, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Benji flew off, then soon enough he landed in his mothers old hollow. He peaked around, until he saw some type of door that was partly open. He opened it quickly and swashed through endless cobwebs, to find a book and a herb behind it. The herb was shriveled, but still useful. Benji examined the book and flipped to a tabbed page, seeing the same herb on the rabbit skin page. He ran his foot across the page, feeling the imprints that the words made. "So this is the plant, the plant that will save Rue." He grabbed the plant in his talons and strapped the book onto his back, taking off. He returned to Bessie and handed her the small plant incase in a pot. He also placed the book down that he had found. He nodded slightly and walked over towards Rue and Clove. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 18:44, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Bessie opened the book, coughing as dust flew up. She found the sentence. Patient must swallow the leaves with water. Tear leaves into small shreds, and add water. Plant is only used for internal injuries. '' Bessie grabbed a nut cup and filled it with water, before shredding the leaves and adding them. "Drink that, Rue. I can't thank you enough, Benji."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 19:05, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Benji nodded and stared down ate Rue, who was drinking the herb. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 19:08, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Clove stared at Rue, her heart thumping with hope. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 19:14, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Lyndel flew to Bessie's hollow "Bessie I need something for this burn." He noticed Rue "What happened?" 21:06, August 11, 2013 (UTC) 'Wolfeh' "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay "Rue's back was injured via a Pure One's battle claws. A green snake of Ambala cured the wound but there was internal damage the venom couldn't cure. Benji here knew of a cure, and Rue's taking the remedy now. As for that burn, I have something here." Bessie made some plant roots into a pulp and she rubbed it into Lyndel' s burn. "If it doesn't heal come back for more."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 21:23, August 11, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, but can I take some more of that? Being in the forge, more burns are bound to happen." Lyndel said. 21:52, August 11, 2013 (UTC) 'Wolfeh' "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay "Fine, here." Bessie handed him a pot of the remedy.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 22:04, August 11, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks." Lyndel flew back to the forge and put the herbs to the side. 'Wolfeh' "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 00:16, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Bessie turned to Clove. "You can go now, Clove. I'll keep an eye on Rue. Go tell Fayan about this attack."---"Okay. Thanks." After some hesitation, Clove flew to Fayan's hollow. "Fayan, the Pure Ones are planning an attack in four days. And since the lieutenant found out that I'm slipgizzle, they'll attack sooner. I think that we should either be ready or bring the fight to them. An ambush when they're not expecting it."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 20:08, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Rugger and Ank who were already with Fayan, nodded, agreeing with Clove. 'Wolfeh' "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 16:20, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Clove glanced at Fayan, hoping for his approval. "The search-and-rescue chaw should go too. The Pure Ones were taking owlets and eggs, and they need to be rescued."---Bessie was astounded by the cure. Rue was looking better by the minute. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 11:10, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Rugger looked at Fayan. "I want to help too!" he said. -- Ank nodded respectfully at Fayan. "I would be useful, I have overheard their plans and can help guide you through the canyonlands." 'Wolfeh' "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 19:32, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Fayan thought for a while. "Are you sure they're coming?" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Positive! My hearing is amazing. I heard from a sub-lieutenant. He was talking of a raiding party on a part of Tyto for eggs. I even know where the kidnapped owlets and eggs are."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 22:00, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Ank added, "They should be coming sooner than we heard, they saw us flee and the must have known we were coming to warn you." 'Wolfeh' "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 20:43, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I'll inform the Parliament," Fayan said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png ''The war between the Pure Ones and the Guardians will take place on War1/Roleplay ''After the War'' (Ok, I'm going to say that Clove and Rue are mended so they can start their tapped chaws instead of waiting) Rugger heard a rumour that as there were many juniors at the tree, that many of the chaws were tapping tonight. That hopefully means that tomorrow, I'll be in the combat or search and rescue chaw. He remembered that a molted feather left in his hollow symbolized Search and Rescue. He couldn't remember what symbolized being tapped into the Combat chaw. He preferred Combat, but really didn't care as long as it was either that or search-and-rescue. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 20:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) As the owls had returned from battle, cheering had erupted through the main hollow. Every owl was congratulated and thanked for their part in the battle. Injured owls were carried to the hospital wing, which was the first place Bessie and the Healing chaw went. Bessie turned as Elijah flew in, accompanied by a female Barn owl Bessie had never seen. "Hello, Elijah." She greeted him. "How is Rue and Clove?"---"They're fine, Kato's with them." Elijah looked at the Barn owl. "Bessie, this is Helena. A former Pure One... Clove's mother. I may have hit her over the head."---Helena hoped that she would be excepted. "I'm.sorry about my past." She hung her head, which was still hurting. ---Bessie paused. "We actually have a former Pure One here. Ank. You might know him. You are welcome here, Helena. I'll find you something for headaches."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 20:49, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Kato saw the owls he knew well fly in. "Oh, so you decided to join us?" He asked Helena with a churr. He glanced back at Clove, shyly. -- Rue greeted Elijah. CITY LIGHTS 21:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Elijah wrapped his wings around Rue. ---"Yes." Helena said. "I want to get to know my daughter." ---Clove scampered over to her mother, and hugged her. Then she held up a feather. "I think you might recognize this."---Helena took the feather, and held it close to her face. Logan. I miss you.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:37, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Rue sighed with happiness. Kato sat, alone. CITY LIGHTS 21:41, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Clove left Helena to collect her thoughts, and flew over to Kato. She could have easily walked, but she had missed flight so much. "You okay, Kato?"☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:45, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Lyndel set back up in his forge. --- Ank flew towards Helena, recognizing her. He bows his head. "Good to see you again." he says. He and Helena really had never talked when they were Pure Ones, but Ank had seen her many times. --- Rugger hopped over to Clove and Kato, waiting for them to finish talking so he could tell Clove of the rumour he had heard. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 21:32, September 17, 2013 (UTC) "You too." Helena nodded. She felt a bit guilty. She had once bossed him around, saying that he wasn't fighting hard enough. ---Clove turned to Rugger."Hi. How was the battle?"---Bessie was getting ready for the tapping. She looked at the list, crossing out the ones she felt has better skills to be used then in healing. She scratched out Rue's, Clove's, Rugger's, Ank's, Adria's and Kato's names. They had their hearts set on other chaws, and they were better at them then healing. She had considered Clove but she knew that she was better at colliering.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 17:32, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Rugger looked around "Good, but did you hear the rumour?" -- Ank saw a bit of guilt on Helena's face. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 23:46, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, yes! The tapping happens during when we're on free flight tonight!" Clove bounced excitedly. "Oh, I hope I get colliering. I heard that if you're tapped for colliering you have to take Weather Interpretation too, but that sounds interesting. Apparently you fly in all weather... even hurricanes! Hopefully it'll be a coal and a dried caterpillar in my nest tonight."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 14:25, September 23, 2013 (UTC) "I'm hoping I get a molted feather, for Search-and-Rescue. Or Combat... but I can't remember what the object for that is." Rugger replied Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 22:39, September 27, 2013 (UTC) "I think its a weapon replica. Like maybe a litle sharp stone? Or maybe it was a piece of ice." Clove was thinking of coals. "I can't wait. Hey, it's Nimsy Night soon. It'll be my first one." Clove was looking forward to it. The hollow would be decorated in green. Some owls even considered dying their primaries green. Clove was going to. Why not? Maybe she'd just dye the wing edges. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 22:57, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Rue fluttered overed, hearing their conversation. "What are you two-" She glanced at Kato who was staring at Clove, "three talking talking about?" --- Kato smiled and spoke out. "I wanna get combat." He glanced at Clove and churred. CITY LIGHTS 01:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) A handsome young barn owl flew around. This was the son of the matriarch. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif (Matriarch, Edme? Who...?) Clove smiled at her friend. "We're talking about what chaws we want. I hope I get colliering. What do chaw do you want, Rue? Also, it'll be Nimsy Night soon." She smiled to herself as she heard Kato's churr. I like him.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 10:52, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay